


Recovery

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post War, Post War Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: A little post war fluff with Shepard and Traynor at their little house by the beach.  With their dog.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



> I didn't give Bullet a breed because I feel the two women would want to adopt rather than go to a breeder. Bullet is a mixture of lots of different breeds and is a lovable idiot. He's based on an old dog I had from my childhood.

Jane looked down as she felt something damp roll onto her lap as she sat on the patio overlooking the rolling waves at the beach. The furry body sat on its haunches, muscles trembling with barely suppressed joy, as he waited patiently for Shepard to throw the ball. He was a mutt, they weren’t quite sure _what_ breed he was but he was a lovable goof. The ball made a suspicious wet slurping sound when she held it in her hand, but Jane didn’t think too much of it as she tossed the ball down the sand. The mutt, named Bullet, was off like his namesake. Jane smiled at the barking ball of fur that caught the ball in midair. He looked so proud with the slobbery ball in his mouth, tail wagging ferociously, the sand and water rolling off him in waves.

“Oh no! He’ll get sand everywhere.” Shepard grinned as she tilted her head back to look as Samantha walked through the backdoor. Irritation clear on her face as she watched the dog roll in the sand. “He is not allowed inside without a proper bath.”

“All right. I’ll make sure he gets one before he goes back inside. Come on Sam.” Jane lifted up her hand towards Traynor. Samantha sighed and went over to the other lounge chair and pressed a quick kiss to that familiar red hair and settled down next to her. She looked at Jane in concern, making sure there weren’t any signs of pain anywhere. She’d been given a full, clear bill of physical health from the physician just last week but Sam couldn’t shake the image of just after the battle with the Reapers. That moment would forever live in her mind, the vid of them finding Jane in the rubble. She’d absolutely refused to put Shepard’s name on that memorial wall, deep down she’d _known_ that Jane had been alive. Then the vid had come from Earth, the one that showed Shepard being taken to the hospital after being uncovered in the ruins of the battlefield. “Hey. Sam? Where’d you go on me?” Jane smiled at her with the knowledge she knew what had been on Samantha’s mind. Traynor smiled at Jane and brushed the hair out of her face. There were a few new scars but it was the same face she knew and loved.

“I’m woolgathering.” Jane chuckled and didn’t comment on what she knew had been playing through Traynor’s mind. Just as she knew how Sam had stood beside her during the months of recovery it had taken to get back on her feet. Every time Jane had felt like throwing in the towel and cursing the fates, Sam had been there with encouraging words and sometimes the hard push she needed. Her favorite taunt, when Shepard had been particularly petulant, had been: _Oh, so fighting an army of Reapers was easy but not taking two tiny steps? Come on Shepard, you can do better than this._ It had been what she needed to get the motivation to keep going. The sweet promises of what would happen when she’d been given the all clear was another good motivation. Shepard had been on restrictions from any strenuous activity, and that had included sex. Traynor was strict with that one too, and had put Jane off until the doctor said it was okay.

“Sure. Come here.” Jane tugged and Sam grinned as she let Shepard pull her over to her. She curled up on Shepard’s lap and rested her head against that strong shoulder. A comforting warmth, that was as familiar as her own, enveloped Sam as she let the tension ease out of her. She hadn’t realized just how tense she’d been with everything and now Jane was free of the doctor’s restrictions. They were finally free to be together. Jane had gotten out of the military, she’d done enough for the galaxy. Samantha had debated staying in but she hadn’t liked the idea of being so far away from Jane when she’d been recovering. Instead, she’d taken a local research position that helped in getting some of the more advanced technology back. It let her stay closer to Jane and they had a lovely home on the beach. As well as the mutt, who was currently rooting around in something Samantha didn’t want to name.

“Bullet! What are you doing?!” Traynor fairly shrieked as the dog came back over, covered in the stinky mud. Jane laughed as Bullet plopped his rear next to the chair, looking for praise at his exploits. Instead, he got a bath. He felt so betrayed as he stayed in the tub while Samantha got all the mud off and Jane rinsed him with the hose.

“Now that he’s taken care of.” Jane murmured as she watched the dog sulk by the glass back door after they’d shoved him inside the house. They stood in the kitchen and Jane pulled Sam close for a kiss. Their lips met in a sweet, hot kiss that hinted at more to come. Traynor sighed as she felt the heat roll through her, arms slipping around Jane’s shoulders. “Shall we go upstairs?” Jane murmured against Sam’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. The answering moan sent heat straight through her body. Her hands tightened on Traynor’s hips, it had been _months_ since she’d been so close to Sam. She half expected Traynor to say no, but her answer surprised Jane.

“Yes please.” The separation had been just as hard for Samantha as it had been for Jane. She needed to affirm to herself that Jane was real and back. Needed it like she needed food or air. It had been so hard seeing Jane recovering as there had been nothing Sam could do to ease that pain. The frustration had spilled over and they’d had their squabbles about it, but neither would give up on the other. Now Sam wanted nothing except to be as close to Shepard as she could. “Let’s go upstairs.” She pressed her body against Jane’s, feeling the warmth pooling between her legs in anticipation. Shepard grabbed her and lifted her, causing a slight fuss from Traynor, and carried Samantha into their shared bedroom. She showed Sam just how much she had been recovered that night.


End file.
